On A Mission
by GOLDENEYESALLTHEWAY222
Summary: Bella Is a spy. There are two spy agencies in America and they are in competion. What happens when her mission is to spy on Edwrad Cullen for being the son of the other agency's owner? Will fake love turn into real love? Or are they truely enimies?
1. Chapter 1

"Father, I do not wish to go on the mission in New York. I have been there so many times that it now bores me to no end," I pleaded to my father who was also my boss. You see I am a spy, and I am not bluffing when I say that not only was I getting trained by the bets when I was young, but I also trained the best myself when I learned something new. America has two Spy Agencies and I'm with the one my father runs.

The other is our enemy. I really don't get why we don't like them and they don't like us because in the end aren't we all fighting for the same reasons? For the same cause? Trying to do the same things? I don't get why we don't just help each other, but NO! we have to make this into some big competition!

"Fine then. I have another destination for you, and this is more important than the mission in New York. You are to go, without a complaint, to Forks, Washington and pretend to be a normal girl. I want you to get close to the other team's spy; Edward Cullen. He is in the same position as you, his father owns the other spy agency and you are going to pretend that you don't have a clue what is true family does. Remember that you are a transfer student from Chicago, and you're father stayed back because the hospital that he works at is in desperate need of his presence there. You can fill in the blanks I'm sure. Oh, and Bella? Take Rosalie with you."

"Yes, Father. When will I be leaving?"

"If you go pack now then you wont miss your flight. I'm sorry, but your airplane is taking off in forty-five minutes. Good luck my daughter." And with that I took off to my rather large room. I threw all that I could get my hands upon into my suitcase and then ran to my friend, Rosalie's, room.

"Rose? Are you ready to leave? I don't mean to rush you, but we are in quite a hurry."

"No! don't worry I'm ready, Bella."

"Alright, we should be landing in twenty minutes. Im assuming my father spoke to you about our task already?"

"Yes. Bella did your father tell you how long he estimates the mission taking?"

"No. Why? Is there something I should know?"

"Well, you are supposed to get close to Edward. He said that that takes time," she was getting nervous now and that frightened me a lot.

"Rose? How much time?"

"At least until graduation," she whispered.

"WHAT?!"

"Bella! Control yourself people are starting to stare." I ignored her and continued.

"Three years?!!!!!" I hissed. She only nodded seeming to not know what to say exactly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have now arrived in Forks, Washington. Please make sure you have all of your belongings before leaving the airplane. Thank you for using our airlines," the pilot said over the intercom.

Well, here we go.

* * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Thank you to everyone who read this chapter! Now I only ask for you to review! Lol! Any advice or criticism is welcome! I also have an issue I need to address::::::: I need a beta, because someone gave me advice and a part of the advice/suggestion was that it can really help to have one, so if you are interested please PM me or Review! Thanks! TTYL!

~~Now PLEASE PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON! LOL!~~


	2. CONTEST

Hey guys! I had an idea! LOL! I was thinking how about a contest?!

DESCRIPTION: Whoever can write the best One-shot about either; Bella and Edward knowing each other since birth, Them being enemies, or having any vampire/human/hybrid relationship, will be the winner.

HOW TO VOTE: To vote all you have to do is review when the Author's Note is posted saying to place in your vote, and that will be when I have all of the entries.

WHEN: you can send your one-shot anytime to me in a PM or Review. I don't have an ending date yet. I'm estimating around a week or two.

EXTRA INFO: If you have any questions PM me or Review!

Let me know if you are interested ASAP for you. Around four to five days to let me know.

~~~Press the green button if you are interested~~~


End file.
